Our blades are sharp
by Hororfreak666
Summary: What if Ramsay Bolton had a sister.. (There might be incest)
1. Chapter 1

Boltons were one of the families in the North. Roose Bolton, the lord of the house, had a son Demeric who died in a battle. He also had a twelve year old daughter Barbara. After Demeric died, Roose gave more attention to his bastard eighteen year old son Ramsay. Ramsay was a sadist. He used to torture both his enemies and innocent people in his room down in the basement.  
One day Barbara was reading in her room when Roose came in. "You were supposed to be in the main Hall half an hour ago!" he screamed at her and came closer. You disobeyed me for the last time, Barbara!" his hand flew in the air and hit her face hard leaving a big red mark on it. Barbara screamed in pain and the tears ran over her face. It wasn't the first time that lord Bolton hit Barbara. She tried to hide tears in front of her father. When her father left the room Barbara got up and looked herself in the mirrow. "This will be a huge bruise" she sighed. Suddenly she heard strange noices and screams coming form down the hallway. Hesitately, she left her room and went down the hallway. The screams were coming behind the great wooden door. Barbara noticed that they were slightly opened so she opened them a little more and came in. She was on top of the stairs which were leading to the basement. The screams were even louder. Barbara quietly came closer and saw Ramsay in front of a man who was hanged upside down on the large wooden x like boards. "Just like on our house banner!" Barbara thought to herself. "I hope you've learned your lesson" Ramsay said to the hanged man who was barely alive. When Ramsay moved a little bit, Barbara could have seen that the man's face was skinned alive. Ramsay kept on skinning the man with his knife when he accidentaly hit the artery on the neck. The man's blood started to spurt. "But we only started to have some fun!" Ramsay yelled angrily. The man was soon dead. Barbara was both grosed and fascinated. When Ramsay started to turn around, Barbara quickly and quietly ran to the door.  
Later that night Barbara was laying in her bed. Her face was bruised. She was expecting to see Ramsay at any moment now. She thought he will come and punish her for watching him. She thought he will be angry just like her father. But Ramsay didn't come.

Next day Barbara was in the courtyard and she was practicing with the bow. She coudn't hit the target straight in the middle. Ramsay was watching her from a distance. He came closer and said "You aren't holding your bow right, let me show you" He adjusted the bow in her hand. Barbara shot an arrow closely to the middle of the target. "Thank you, Ramsay" Barbara smiled. He whispered to Barbara :"By the way, I know you were watching me yesterday" Ramsay grined and walked away. Barbara was standing there shocked.

Later that night she was laying in her bed when the door opened. Ramsay came in the room and said "Do you want to go and have some fun with me?" he smiled.  
"I should be sleeping, father will be mad.."  
"Oh don't you worry about father, he won't know"  
Barbara hasitately got up fron the bed and put on lether trousers. she was still in her night shirt. "OK, lets go." Ramsay took Barbara to his torture room. There was a man hanged on boards. "We are going to flay him" Ramsay laughed. "Please m'lord, please let me go" The man begged.  
"Now, take this knife"  
Ramsay put a knife in Barbara's hand.  
"Now remove his skin like this" The man screamed in pain. After some time the man was flayed. Barbara felt like she will throw up but she couldn't show weakness.  
"You were very good Barbara" Ramsay pat her shoulder. "Now go to sleep" Barbara nod her head and went back to her bedroom. She felt terrible. She tried to fall asleep but she just couldn't. The picture of a flayed man was stuck in her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Six years have passed since Barbara tortured her first victim along with Ramsay. They spend more time together. Barbara stopped feeling so sick while flaying her enemies. After all, it was her family tradition. Ramsay conquered Winterfell. He imprisoned Theon Greyjoy and tortured him both phisically and mentaly. Roose Bolton rewarded Ramsay by acknowlage him as Ramsay Bolton.  
One day Roose Bolton called Barbara in the Great Hall. "It is time for you to marry, Barbara. " "But father" Barbara spoke "I don't want to get married!"  
"I don't care what you want, you will do as I said or i will hurt you, real badly" Roose yelled and got up. He came closer to Barbara. "Are we clear?"  
"No, I won't get married!" Barbara protested. Roose frowned and hit Barbara across her face. Barbara fell on the ground and he kicked her with leg couple of times. " You will obey me!" Roose yelled and went to his ladies chambers. Lady Walda Bolton was supposed to give birth soon.  
Barbara was laying there on floor with blood coming out her nose and lip and her belly hurting from the kick. Suddenly, the door opened and Ramsay came in. "What happend to you ?" Ramsay asked as he was helping Barbara to get up. "He wants me to marry but I don't want to"  
Barbara wiped the blood of her face.  
"I hate him so much" she said as she was trying to hide tears in her eyes.  
"Dear sister, everyting will be better soon" Ramsay hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You are the only one whom I love, Ramsay, you are always nice to me"  
Ramsay was still hugging her. "You know there is something that I've always wanted to do."  
Ramsay said and kissed Barbara on her lips. "But we are siblings!" She was shocked. "So are Cersei and Jamie Lannister" Ramsay laughed. He turned Barbara around and pulled her trousers down. He was unbuckeling his belt when Barbara asked him a bit frightened "Are you sure about this ?"  
"Of course I am, just try to be quiet so noone can hear us."  
Ramsay started to fuck her slowely. He was getting faster and faster. Barbara felt both pain and pleasure. After they were done Barbara had many bruises on her body. "Put on your clothes quickly" Ramsay said as he was getting dressed. "Noone will know about this" Ramsay kissed her again. "And what about father?"  
"Don't you worry about that, I will take care of it" Ramsay said and went towards the door.

Later that day, Barbara was walking down the hallway when she heard her father and Ramsay's voices comming from the Great Hall. As she was entering the Hall, Ramsay sticked his dagger up his fathers throat. Barbara was shocked. "Tell everyone our lord was poisoned by our enemies" Ramsay yelled on the maestar. "Yes, my lord" The maestar quickly exited the Hall. "What did you do!?" Barbara was still shocked. "It had to be done, I'm lord of this house now" Ramsay grinned.  
"Besides he can't hurt you now." Ramsay got closer and hugged Barbara. He put a dagger on her throat. "I know you don't mind, do you? You said you hate him and I know you want him dead, right?"  
"Yes" Barbara said quietly.  
"Good" Ramsay smiled and kissed Barbara.  
"Now we have to do one more thing." he had an evil smile on his face. Barbara was looking at him for a moment and then said " You don't want to kill our baby brother do you?"  
"It has to be done" he said calm.  
"No, no, no, I don't want to do that"  
Ramsay put a dagger on her throat again and pressed it unil a small amount of blood came out." I want them dead, and if you don't approve it then i will murder you and rape your corpse!"  
"Fine, we'll do it, we'll do it..." she said "please let me go now" Ramsay let her go. "Now dear sister, bring lady Bolton and our brother to the dungeon where i keep my dogs." Ramsay grined.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please m'lady, please let me go!"  
The man was crying. He was tied to a wooden board. His upper part of the body was naked.  
"Ramsay is a lord of this house now, I heard you were talking against him"  
Barbara said and took a knife in her hand. She made a long cut on man's chest. The man screamed. "I didn't m'lady, I didn't talk against our lord Bolton!" the man cried harder.  
"If you tell me the truth I will be merciful" Barbara smiled.  
"Alright m'lady, I did talk against our lord, I said he was a murderer!"  
"You know, that is unacceptable" Barbara grined. "I'm going to punish you for that."  
Barbara started to peel his skin with a knife. The man screamed in pain. Soon, the man passed out of pain as Barbara peeled the skin of his chest.  
"You know I love watching you do this" Ramsay was standing by the door.  
"You are even better than me" Barbara laughed and hit the man in the face. "Wake up, I'm not done with you!" The man woke up and started to scream again. Ramsay came close to Barbara. "How about we do it infront of him?" Ramsay turned Barbara around and bend her over. "Last time we did it I had bruises for a month!" Barbara said as Ramsay was taking her pants off. "You will have new ones now" Ramsay laughed and started to fuck her. The man was screming and bleeding from his chest. He was whimpering at that point. All his strenght left him with his blood. He was slowly dying while they fucked and his last breath left him long before they were done.  
"This was very good" Ramsay said as he was putting his pants on. "I agree.." Barbara said as she was examining red spots on her body where brusies will soon be.

Everyone were afraid of Ramsay. After that man was flayed noone dared to talk against Ramsay and Barbara.  
One day, Barbara was getting ready to ride with Ramsay and few of their men. "Where will we go ?" Barbara asked as they were saddling their horses. "To the Wolf Forrest" Ramsay replied. "I hope we are going to kill something" he smiled.  
They went towards the Wolf Forrest with twelve of their men. After some time riding they heard some noises close by. "You hear that, someone is here." Ramsay said quietly.  
Suddenly, they saw two men near the stream. One of them was wearing black. He was probably a nightswatch deserter. After they got closer they could see that there were 2 more women and one more man. The five of them were now surounded by riders. "Deserers and wildlings, my lord" said one of the Ramsay's men. "Shall we kill them?" Ramsay nodded "Yes kill them all exept this woman" Ramsay smiled, "She is a gift to you, Barbara, happy birthday"  
"What should I do with her?"  
"Whatever you wish Ramsay smiled now, Let others go, I've changed my mind."  
"But my lord..." said one of the men.  
"I suggest you to run" Ramsay smiled toward the men and woman. After they started to run Ramsay readied his bow. "Lets play a game, shall we? Who kills more of them is the winner!" Barbara too readied her bow and they both shot an arrow. Then two. The wildlings were falling one by one. "I win, sister" Ramsay laughed. After all of them were dead Ramsay ordered one man to tie the woman who was spared by Barbaras horse. As they were slowly riding back Barbara asked the woman "What's your name?"  
"Elena, m'lady." The woman replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

They came back and Barbara brought Elena to the torture chamber. Two of Ramsay's men helped to tie her to a wooden board.  
"What should I do with you?" Barbara was smiling.  
"Please spare me m'lady, I can be useful to you !"  
"Oh yeah? How can you be useful to me?" Barbara slightly laughed.  
"I can serve you!" Elena replied. Her hands were tightly tied to a board. The rope left harsh marks on her hands.  
"Hmm a servant? I have servants why would I want you?" Barbara laughed. "Please m'lady, let me prove myself to you."  
"Hmm, very well." Barbara smiled. She called a guard. The guard was a tall black haired man who was very muscular.  
"What do you want me to do with her, my lady?"  
"Untie her but put on some chains around her legs, we wouldn't want her to escape, now would we?" Barbara grined and added "Send her to my chambers when you are done".

Barbara was reading something when Elena was brought to her. "Thank you, you may leave now" Barbara said to the guard. The guard turned around, closed the door and left. "How old are you, Elena?"  
"Twenty" Elena quickly answered and added "Thank you for sparing my life, m'lady"  
"Don't you want to avange your friends?" Barbara asked as she was looking through the window. The courtyard was full of people.  
"They weren't my friends m'lady, I only traveled with them because I needed to get to the south. The night is comming and it's full of terrors" Barbara looked at Elena. "Full of what terrors ?"  
"White walkers m'lady, and other terrible things behind the wall"  
Barbara laughed. "Those are stories for little children, Elena. But you sure do know how to make me laugh I give you that." Barbara smiled. "Perhaps if you behave nicely I will remove those chais"  
"Thank you m'lady" Elena gratefully answered.  
"Now, go to the stables and get my horse ready, I might go on a ride later"

Barbara closed the book and went to the courtyard. Elena was nearby, cleaning Barbara's horse. Ramsay approached Barbara. " I see you have spared her life, why did you do that ?"  
"I didn't want to kill my birthday present, besides it is fun to have a wildling as a servant" Barbara smiled. "You are eighteen only once, right?"  
Ramsay slightly smiled. "Did you hear the news? Sansa is at the wall with her bastard brother now. I wrote her a nice message."  
Barbara frowned. "Who cares where Sansa is, we don't need her."  
Ramsay came closer to Barbara and grabbed her by the neck. "She is a threat as long as she lives, the last living Stark. I need to have her!"  
"What about Rickon Stark?" Barbara asked gasping for air. "He is deep in my dungeon and I will kill him sooner or later" Ramsay said angrily. "But we will kill her?" Barbara asked still trying to get some air. "Your jaelousy knows no boundaries Barbara" Ramsay smiled and let Barbara go. Barbara was breaving heavily. "I'm not jaleous" Barbara said quietly.  
"Why don't you just let her go, its not like she has an army or something!" Barbara said. Ramsay's hand flew in the air and landed on Barbara's face. Barbara was shocked. Her lip was busted. "I want her so I can kill her!" Ramsay yelled. He soon calmed down and said " I'm sorry Barbara, you know I love you don't you?" Ramsay kissed her on her forehead. " I know.." Barbara answered quietly. "Good, now go and wash up your face" Ramsay said and kissed her again. This time on her lips.

Elena brought Barbara to her chambers. Barbara was sitting in the chair frowning. "You know, m'lady, he is a horrible man" Elena was saying as she was cleaning Barbara's lip.  
"He is not" Barbara quietly said. "Oh yeah? Look at your lip"  
" He didn't mean to hit me, he said he was sorry" Barbara was still frowning. "As you say m'lady.."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to meet with that bastard" Ramsay had a angry face expression.  
"Do you really think he will bend the knee?" Barbara asked her brother.  
"We have much bigger army and we have his brother"  
"Still, I don't think he will kneel" Barbara answered and added "Can I come with you?"  
"Sure" Ramsay smiled and kissed Barbara. "We will crush them"  
"I don't doubt that" Barbara laughed and added "Can I come to the battlefield with you ?"  
"Of course you can" Ramsay kissed her lips. Suddenly, a guard came in. "My lord, the horses are ready... uhm I'm sorry I didn't knock.." The guard seemed a bit frightened. "I should flay you for coming in like this" Ramsay yelled. "Nevermind that brother, lets go" Barbara smiled and went toward the door.

"He is a monster, Jon, be careful" Sansa said as they were waiting for Ramsay. "I know.."  
"No you don't know, you haven't met him like I did, he's really a monster and his sister too!" "Dont worry Sansa, I won't let him hurt you ever again" Ramsay, Barbara and seven of their men came on the meeting spot. "There is no need for a battle, you just have to kneel before me and give me back my wife, I will pardon your deserting and I will pardon all of these treachenous lords." Ramsay was smiling.  
"Ay, you are right, there is no need for a battle, we can do it the old way, you against me." Jon said calm. "I'm no fool, bastard, I heard you are good with a sword, besides why should I risk it when I have a twice bigger army?" Ramsay grinned.  
"I will enjoy flaying you, Sansa" Barbara had an evil smile on her face. Sansa just looked at her with a stony expression. She had no intent to be captured alive, but that promise still chilled her to her core.

"We must prepare for a battle, I hope everyone are familiar with our strategy" Ramsay was talking to one of his commanders. "yes my lord, the troops are ready." "Good, we are leaving at dawn"  
Barbara was laying on her bed that night. Her lip was still busted. Elena came in the room "You called me, m'lady?"  
"Yes I did, sit down over there Elena."  
Barbara smiled. "I'm going to a battlefield tomorrow"  
"But m'lady, it is dangerous, you should stay here." Elena said with a worry in her voice.  
"It's not dangerous, we will be at the safe distance." A door opened and Ramsay came in. "Wildling, go away I need to talk to my sister" Elena nodded and quickly left the room. "What happend?" Barbara asked. "Nothing happend, I just wanted to have you before the battle." Ramsay smiled and started to undress Barbara. "What if we lose?" Barbara suddenly asked. Ramsay frowned and hit Barbara over her face. "How dare you to ask that?"  
"I just wondered" Barbara said as she felt area around her right eye has swollen. Ramsay started to fuck her. "We wont lose!" Ramsay said and kissed Barbara's neck. After they were done Ramsay examined her eye. "You do know that I love you, this is nothing, right?" Ramsay smiled and kissed her.  
"I know, Ramsay" Barbara tried to smile.

At dawn both of the armies were ready. Ramsay came with Rickon tied up with a rope. "Lets play a little game, shall we?" Ramsay smiled. "You start running to your brother." he said as he cut of the rope around Rickons hands. Rickon started to walk toward Jon. "Oh no, I said you have to run!" Ramsay said and readied his bow. Rickon started to run. When Jon saw what's going on he started running towards Rickon. Just when Rickon was next to Jon an arrow pierced him. Ramsay was smiling in the distance. "Attack!" he yelled. Both of the armies started charging on eachother. "Loose!" Ramsay yelled and the archers have shot their arrows. The arrows stiked both Ramsay''s and Jon's men. After some time there was a mountain of corpses on the battlefield.

Suddenly, Bolton troops surounded Jon's army. Boltons were going closer and closer, pressint Jon's army. Soon they were pressed to eachother so hard that they could hardly breathe. Ramsay and Barbara were smiling in the distance. "We won" Barbara grined. Suddenly, knights of the Vale came and crushed Ramsay's troops. "We need to go back to Winterfell!" Ramsay said angrily. "They don't have the men for siege, my lord" said the commander as they came back to Winterfell."Get the archers on the wall ready!" Ramsay yelled and readied his bow too. Suddenly, they heard loud banging on the door. "A giant is still alive!" Someone at the wall yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story :)

"Oh fuck.." Barbara said quietly as the giants hand pierced through the wooden gate. The giant raised the bar and opened the gate. he came charging in but Ramsay shot an arrow right through the giants right eye. He fell down and Jon Snow came in after him with his men. Ramsay readied his arrow. Jon quickly grabbed a wooden shield and defended himself against it. Two more arrows flew his way but both hit the shield. He came close to Ramsay and hit him with a shild. Then he continued to hit him with his fists. Ramsay was only smiling. "Nooo! Stop! Stop, you fucking bastard!" Barbara screamed when two of Jon's men grabbed her. "Let me go!" Barbara was yelling. Sansa came in the courtyard on her white horse. "Take him to the dungeon" Sansa looked at Barbara "And her too." Ramsay's face was bloody. They took them in the dungeon but in separated cells. In Ramsay's cell hounds started to circle around him. "They are loyal beasts, they won't attack me." Ramsay told Sansa. "You said you haven't fed them for seven days..." Sansa smiled. One of the hounds got on his two legs and started licking Ramsay's blood of his face. "Get down, down!" Ramsay yelled. The hound stopped and got down. Sansa looked furious. "They will eventually eat you!" She yelled and left.  
"Ramsay... I have to tell you something..." Barbara called from another cell. "I fed the dogs for these seven days, I don't like to see them suffer." Ramsay looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, my dear sister, your disobedience has saved me now."  
"But won't the dogs get hungry in few days?" Barbara asked worried. "We have to get out!"  
"And how will we do that, Barbara?" Ramsay frowned. "I...I.. I don't know." Barbara sat on the floor.

"Here, you are free now" Jon removed chains around Elena's leg."Thank you m'lord!" Elena said gratefully. "That monster kept even his servants in the chains" Sansa said as Jon was freeing Elena. "Is he dead?" Jon asked. "No, not yet."  
"I told you that won't work" Jon replied and added "What will we do with his sister?"  
Sansa frowned " I suggest we kill them both, they are sadistic monsters." Jon sighned "I think we should give her another chance. Didn't you see how bruised she is? And her busted lip? She is another victim, Sansa."  
Sansa said nothing.

Jon and Sansa were sitting in the Great Hall. "Bring lady Barbara to me" Jon said to one of the guards. "She is no lady.." Sansa said quietly with hate in her voice. The Hall was full of Jon's men and some servants who bent the knee to a new "king of the North". The guards brought Barbara and threw her infront of Jon Snow. "You may leave the North and never come back" he said. Sansa looked shocked. "I told you what she had done to me! She is as rotten as her brother! Are you telling me you will set him free aswell!?" Barbara raised her head. "What about Ramsay?" Sansa said before Jon could react "That son of a bitch will die! And if it was up to me you would too!" Jon said "Sansa calm yourself! I have told you my reasoning, Barbara is to be free." Barbara looked at Jon Snow for a moment and then said "I'm not leaving without Ramsay"  
Shocked whispers rose after that statement and among them it was clearly heard:" that's because she fucks him!" Sansa spoke "Of course she does! Bloody animals! They are just like those dogs of theirs!" Barbara smiled widely "Oh look, a bitch calling us dogs, such irony!" "That is enough! Both of you!"Jon yelled and added "You aren't in position to bargain." Jon spoke. Barbara smiled "I made my decision"  
"Barbara i have shown you mercy, you do not want it. To the dungeon with her, let her join her brother in death" Jon commanded the guard. As guards were taking Barbara away the crowd yelled " Incestous whore!" "Open your eyes bitch, you are that lunatic's toy!" "Feed her to the hounds!"

The night has fallen. Barbara was sitting on floor of the dungeon and petting one of the hounds. "They are murderous beasts, you can't just pet them!" Ramsay suddenly told her. "I pet them often" Barbara smiled "They won't harm me" Ramsay sat next to Barbara. ""We are dead, my dear sister" he put and arm around Barbara. "We might aswell die happy" he smiled and kissed Barbara.  
"Stop it you two!" A familiar voice echoed. "Who was that?" Barbara asked. When a person came closer Barbara could see her face. "Elena!" Barbara smiled. "Not so loud!" Elena scolded her. "You see it was a good thing to spare her life" Barbara said to Ramsay as Elena unlocked the cells door.


	7. Chapter 7

"You came for us" Barbara smiled to Elena. "I came for you, m'lady" Elena frowned toward Ramsay. "Too bad we come as a package deal" Ramsay said to Elena. "Stop it you two, we have bigger problems right now!"  
"She is right" Elena said when she opened the door. "What will we do with the dogs?" Barbara asked as she was petting one of them. "Forget them, we have to move now!" Ramsay said and pulled Barbara by her hand.

They escaped the Winterfell, stole the horses and rode in the Wall's direction. Soon after they were gone Jon Snow and eight of his men started the search for missing prisoners. Two weeks have passed. Jon Snow and his men have stopped to take a break. They set the fire and sat around it. "They can't be far, my lord" the man on the Jon's right spoke. "You are right, we have just found the corpse of their last horse and it was fresh. We are gaining on them, my lord." Another man added. "We will hunt them like the dogs they are!" the youngest one said. Suddenly it got even colder than it already was. Everything went silent. "I don't like this silence.." Jon said while looking around. "My lord, someone is coming! Look over there!" Jon looked at that direction. He could see slow siluetes of men. There were ten of them. When they came closer, Jon's eyes opened widely fron suprise. "White walkers! South of the Wall!?" Jon and his people were shocked. As White Walkers came closer men readied their wepons. The battle has started. Clashing of steel echoed through the forest. "Burn them with fire!" Jon shouted. Just as he threw one of the Walkers in the campfire another one slashed his leg with a spear. He screamed in pain. White Walker was about to pierce him with his spear when one of Jon's men set him on fire. "Are you alright, my lord!?"  
"Behind you!"Jon was yelling when a Walker stabbed the man who helped Jon. The battle lasted for a while. At the end, Jon and two of his men were alive, Gary and Nick. Nick was badly hurt. He was bleeding from his stomach. Gary had just few scratches. After the White Walkers were defeated Jon said "Gary, burn every one of them, it is the only way to stop them."  
"yes, my lord" he said and took a torch in his hand.

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked. "It sounds like a battle" Barbara explained. "Maybe we should check it out, we might be able to steal some horses"  
"Fine" Ramsay agreed. They quietly moved through the woods. Elena made bow and arrows for Ramsay and Barbara and for herself, a spear. When they came closer, they noticed Jon Snow, sitting on floor with a blood stains on his leg and two more men, also in a pretty bad conditon. "Hello, bastard" Ramsay said as he was holding a readied arrow. "Ramsay" Jon said with a hateful tone. "Lets kill them, Ramsay" Barbara told her brother. "And do what? Live like peasants the whole life? No, my dear sister, I have a better idea, Let's work together!"  
"Never you filth!" Jon shouted. "You need me, bastard" Ramsay grinned. "We can get you to safety of your home, and we can get our lives back." "And why would I accept that?" Jon hesitated. "Because we can get you to safety as I said. We also met few of these things and survived." Ramsay pointed on a burned White Walker. "This is bigger that our disputes, don't you agree?" Ramday was still smiling. "Yes, I know... Fine you may go with us back to the Winterfell and I promise you and your sister won't be harmed" Jon said as Elena was helping him to get up. "My lord, you can't be serious, you can't trust those monsters!" Gary was displeased with his lords decisions. "I know what I'm doing, Gary." Jon said calm. Nick has passed away. "We should burn the bodies before they attack us" Elena said and started to drag bodies toward the fire.

The group started to go back. Elena and Gary were helping Jon to walk. Barbara and Ramsay were walking first. "Ramsay, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Of course I'm, I know what I'm doing"  
"Oh yeah? Just like with that giant?" Ramsay frowned and hit barbara across her face. "Don't talk with me like that!"  
"Hey!" Jon shouted. "Leave her alone!"  
"She isn't your concern, bastard!" Ramsay frowned again and looked at Barbara's face. "I'm sorry Barbara, It won't happen again" He said and kissed the spot where he hit her. "It's alright." Barbara quietly answered. "The hell it won"t happen again.." Elena said quietly to herself. "He is a madman." Jon told Gary. "My lord you decided to work with him" he hissed. "True," Jon agreed, "perhaps he is not the only madman here." Elena added:"You should have killed him when you had a chance."  
"So why do you serve them?"Jon asked."She saved my life m'lord. My life belongs to Lady Barbara now." Jon nodded. The group continued to move for a month untill they finally came to Winterfell.


	8. Chapter 8

The gates opened and the guards surounded the group. "They aren't a threat!" Jon shouted. The guards backed off. "You know, I really thought you were going to kill us." Barbara told Jon as they were entering courtyard. "I'm a man of my words, Barbara." Jon answered. Soon after they entered, Sansa came out with her guards. "Why aren't they in chains?!" Sansa looked shocked. "We are free now." Barbara said with a big smile. "They helped me and saved my life, I promised them theirs" Jon told Sansa. "No, Jon, you can't do that, they are monsters, they did horrible things!"  
"We battled White Walkers south of the Wall. We need all the help we can get." Jon tried to calm Sansa down. "I don't care, I want them dead, both!" Ramsay and Barbara were grinning.

After the maestar treated Jon's leg, Jon held a meeting with his comanders. "King's landing is under attack, my lord, Targaryan girl attacked it while you were gone"  
"Yes, some say they got the dragons!"  
"We should ask for help with the white walkers."  
"Whom should we ask for help? They are at war they won't spare even a soldier, especially now that Jon is the king in the North"  
The man talked and Ramsay and Jon were listening. "These White Walkers... do they have an army or they act on their own?" Finally Ramsay asked. "They do have an army, thousands of dead." Jon answered. "So how will we stop them?" asked one of the men. "Their weakness is fire, we could ally with Targaryan girl and borrow her dragons." Ramsay slightly smiled. "We should speak with her, lord Bolton has a point." someone said in a background. "I agree" said Jon.  
"We should also send the scouts to inform us where the undead are."  
"yes, that will do." Jon aproved and added "Also, send a raven to the Wall, we must warn them."

Barbara was in courtyard and going towards the dungeon. Elena was with her. "I wish to see my dogs," "M'lady, I think they haven't keep them.." Elena said as Barbara entered the empty cell. "Where, where are they?" Barbara asked sad. "They probably murdered them, they were dangerous."  
"She is right" Said Sansa who was at the dungeons entrance.  
"Those that pose a threat to civilised people have to be put down. It is only right to take care of our lives, don't you agree?" Sansa said.  
"I will enjoy flaying you one day, Sansa, you will beg me to kill you" Barbara had an evil smile on her face. "You just serve to prove my point" Sansa smiled.  
Later that night Barbara and Ramsay were at their quarters. "I've been given the comand of my people, well, what's left of them."  
"How much?" Barbara asked. "A thousand, maybe even less." Ramsay sighned.  
"So what happens now?"  
"Now we will play by the rules but soon the Winterfell will be our again." he said and came closer to Barbara. "I can promise you that" he said and threw Barbara on the bed. Ramsay unbuckled his belt and took Barbara's pants off. "No Ramsay, I don't want to do it now, I'm not in the mood!"  
"I don't care what you want" Ramsay said and hit her in the face. "You will obey me!"  
Barbara looked terrified. A stream of blood came out of her nose. Her lip was busted. She managed to land a hit on his face, which infuriated him. He hit her again, and again, and again...Her right eye was half way closed. Barbara spit some blood. "Ramsay please.." Barbara cried. He said nothing and started to fuck her. After he was done they both layed on bed. Barbara was crying.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, Jon Snow was talking to Sansa. "I'm sending you to speak with Daenerys about White Walkers. I have to stay here and command the defence." Sansa nodded. "I won't dissapoint you." They were walking through the courtyard when they saw Barbara near the stables. Her eye was halfway closed, lip was busted and still bleeding. A huge bruise was over her right eye.  
"You will take Barbara with you.." Jon said quietly. "I'm not travelling with her!" Sansa protested. "Look at her." Jon pointed in Barbara's direction. "He will kill her one day"  
"I told you he was a monster." Sansa added "Fine, she may come with me." When Sansa and Jon came to Barbara, Sansa seemed like she was staring at her. "You always held yourself above me, Sansa. As if I was a mutt." Barbara's mouth streched into an ugly smile " Now i resemble one, all bruised like I am. Do you enjoy seeing me like this?" Sansa flinched. She wanted to appologize so badly but all she could say was :" You are what you let yourself be, and what you let others do to you." Sansa left. Immediately, she felt even worse. It is disgraceful to hit a fallen enemy. Jon spoke to Barbara. "I want you to go to the King's landing with Sansa. She needs protection on the King's road." Barbara nodded and added :" And you wish to send someone with a brain to speak with Daenerys." Barbara smiled. Jon didn't manage to fully hide his smile. "Can I bring Elena with us?" "Of course" Jon approved.

Sansa, Barbara, Elena and 7 more guards went on a trip. Not long after they rode out of the city, Sansa and Barbara heard two guards talking:"We should be out there fighting White Walkers and not travelling with bunch of girls."  
Sansa frowned. "Do you think our mission is less important than fighting? Are you not aware that wars are waged with words as well as swords?" Barbara turned to the guards. "With diplomacy we expect to bring dragons on our side. And dragons, my dear soldier, are worth much more than your mangy hide."  
Sansa and Barbara nodded to eachother. "Maybe she isn't so dumb afterall" Both of them thought. They rode for days. Elena passed some water to Barbara. "Can't you travel without the company of your servant? Or are you just trying to pretend you are still a lady with some worth to your name?" Sansa grinned. "Is this your way of asking me to lend you my servant? Your manners are lacking, if that is the case." Barbara had a wide smile on her face. "But very well. Elena, tend to the nice lady's needs."  
"As if your servant is good enough to serve me" Sansa said and rode ahead.

When they arrived at King's Landing, everything seemed at peace. Some of the buildings were destroyed by fire. "The battle is clearly over" Sansa spoke. Suddenly, a dragon flew right above them and headed toward the castle. "Well, it seems that Daenerys was victorious." Elena stated. Not long ago after they entered the city some of the Unsullied soldiers stopped them. "State your business, now!" Their comander said. "We came to talk with Daenerys Targaryan" Sansa said. "You may speak with her, but without you knights"  
"Deal" Barbara smiled. The Unsullied took Barbara, Elena and Sansa to the Great Hall.

"Your grace." Sansa bent her knee. "We come to ask for your help. "You may rise" Daenerys spoke. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Sansa Stark. My brother Jon is king in the North."  
"Bastard brother" Barbara added and Sansa scoled her with a look. "Who did that to you?" Daenerys asked. "I fell down the stairs" Barbara smiled. She stepped forward and said "We need your dragons to fight the undead, the White Walkers."  
"White Walkers?" Daenerys asked suprised. " Yes Your Grace, we saw them with our own eyes."  
"I will consult with my advisors and give you my answer tomorrow. Untill then, you will be my honoured guests."

That night Barbara had a nightmare. She woke up all sweaty. She couldn't fall asleep so she dressed up and went in the garden. She was sitting there when a giant dragon landed infront of her. Barbara flinched. "Oh fuck..." Barbara said to herself. Suddenly she saw a woman on dragon's back. The woman slowly got down and walked infront of Barbara. It was Daenerys. "He won't harm you" she smiled. Barbara nodded still not believing that she was in front of a gigantic dragon.  
"You know, my brother used to abuse me too" Daenerys sighned. "But look at how much I have acomplished without him." Barbara looked at her. "Why are you telling me all this?"  
"Your eye..It is easier if you share your story with someone." She smiled. Barbara hesitated.  
"This bruise is nothing."  
"It looks pretty bad to me" Daenerys said as she was petting her dragon. "It is my fault, i disobeyed him, my brother Ramsay would never..." Barbara said quietly.  
"You shouldn't let him do that to you." She frowned. "Think about what I said" Daenerys said and climbed on her dragon. "Oh, one more thing, I decided to help you with the White Walkers." She said and her dragon flew up. Barbara was standing there and thinking about what just happend.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon Snow held a meeting in the Great Hall. "Our scouts have reported that the White Walkers are coming from the western castle which is abandoned" he continued "Ramsay, I'm sending you there to hold them up."  
"How many men will I get?" Ramsay asked with a grin. "Take your men and a thousand of mine."  
"That won't be enough, not against the White Walkers"  
Jon looked at Ramsay and said:"You need to hold the passage until help arrives. I need rest of my men to hunt down Walkers on the south side of the wall."

Ramsay got ready for a trip. He and his men started marching at dawn. The army needed a week to get to the western castle.  
"I want archers with fire arrows on the Wall!" Ramsay comanded. "Rest of the men hurry up and make cover for the Wall entrance, we need to fix those gates!"  
The Undead started to come about three weeks after the army came to the Wall. The gate were fixed but it was still hard to hold them back. Arrows flew at the other side of the Wall.  
Suddenly, Walkers broke through the gates. They were everywhere in the western castle's courtyard. "Set them on fire!" Ramsay comanded."But my lord, we will hit Jon's men too!" said comander of the archers. "I said, set them on fire!" Ramsay repeated. "Yes my lord ... archers, ready!"  
Arrows hit both the undead and Jon's men. Soon the courtyerd was on fire. But that didn't stop the White Walkers. They kept on coming, thousands of them. When Ramsay thought everything was over, he heard a loud roar in the sky. Three dragons came down and started to burn the Walkers.  
The undead were defeated, every one of them.

Barbara and Elena came with The Unsullied on the Wall. Sansa stopped in the Winterfell.  
"Ramsay you are well!" Barbara smiled and hugged Ramsay. "I thought they killed you for sure."  
Ramsay smiled and whispered on Barbara's ear :"No, I am well my dear sister, but half of Jon's army is dead and my men are fine."  
"Do you plan on taking the Winterfell ?"  
"Soon." Ramsay had an evil grin on his face.

Everyone got back to Winterfell. Ramsay got back with his army of 1000 men. Jon and Deanerys spoke alone. "I will send 2000 of my men to the nightswatch. I will have 1500 left for Winterfell." Jon told Daenerys.  
"I will go with my dragons and an army behind the Wall so we can be sure there isn't anymore of them."  
"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jon asked worried. "I will be fine, I have my dragons. Besides, we will be back before the winter"  
"Seems like we have a plan then." Jon smiled.

Everyone at Winterfell were celebrating. The feast was held in the Great Hall. Jon held a speech about their victory and everyone shouted "The king in the North!" Everyone started to drink and eat. Bolton's soldiers seemed like they don't drink much. Soon enough, every of Jon's soldier were drunk. Ramsay was grinning. Barbara nodded to him and excused herself and exited the Great Hall. Not long after, Ramsay gave a sign and his men drew swords. They started to kill their way to Jon Snow. "You traitor!" Jon shouted as three of Ramsay's men came and captured him. "I spared your life!" Jon added.  
"Well, you were a fool to do that" Ramsay grined. As they were talking Sansa and three of her guards escaped at the another exit.  
Soon an arrow stoke one of her guards in the head. "Headshot!" Barbara laughed across the hallway. Sansa quickly drew a knife. Barbara just laughed "You can't harm me with that!"  
"It wasn't my intention, you won't take me alive!" Sansa placed a knife on her throat but suddenly someone knocked the knife out of her hand. Elena was standing behind her. "You are such a coward" Barbara smiled. She comanded her men to capture Sansa. The two of Sansa's men were killed.  
"Throw her in the dungeon, I will deal with her later." Barbara smiled and went back to the Great Hall. Jon has already been taken to the dungeon by the time she came in. "Ah, brother, we've done it!" Barbara smiled.  
"We have to find more men." Ramsay said. "Send the raven to the lords in the North, let them know what happend here and ask them to bend the knee to me." Ramsay said to the maestar.

Barbara kissed Ramsay. "Victory is so sweet" she smiled. "Oh yes it is" Ramsay added "And I will fuck you all night long to celebrate" he grined.


	11. Chapter 11

"I hope you feel comfortable" Barbara smiled to Sansa. Sansa was hanging on wooded boards shaped like x. "I told you I will enjoy flaying you"  
"You are a monster!" Sansa shouted.  
"You honor me" Barbara laughed.  
"Can't you see he is using you!? He doesn't love you, he loves noone but himself!" Sansa tried to break free.  
"You are wrong!" Barbara yelled and hit a board with a dagger right next to Sansa's face. "You are just jaleous." Barbara smiled and cut Sansa on her cheek. Sansa screamed in pain. She spit in Barbara's face. Barbara frowned and hit Sansa across her face. A guard entered the room, watched a bit and then said :"Lord Bolton is looking for you, my lady."  
"You're lucky" Barbara smiled again. Barbara left the room. The guard left soon after her. After they were both gone, Elena slipped inside.  
"I can't let you go but I can end your misery" Elena said and put a dagger in Sansa's hand.  
"It's your choice in the end"  
"Thank you." Sansa said. Elena nodded and left. Sansa managed to cut her hands free. She was there standing with a dagger in her hand. "There is no way I can escape and I won't let her have a pleasure in killing me." Sansa put a dagger on her throat and slit it. She fell down and started to bleed. Soon she was in a pool of blood.

"You called for me?" Barbara asked when she entered Ramsay's chambers. "Yes, we just got new dogs from the kennel" Ramsay had an evil smile on his face. "I will feed the hounds with that bastard."  
"I was busy, couldn't that wait?" Barbara seemed impatient. "Well I also called you because I wish to fuck you" Ramsay threw her on bed. He held her hair tightly as he was taking her from behind.  
Without knowing what's happening, Elena entered the room. She looked exsperated as she told them the news " M'lady, Sansa is dead!"  
"Elena can't you knock!?" Barbara yelled.  
"You flayed Sansa?" Ramsay asked with a smile. "No, I haven't done anything yet, how did she die, who killed her!?" Barbara seemed furious. "It seems she has cut her own throat"  
Elena explained.  
"And how did she do that!? Who gave her a dagger?" Barbara asked as she was dressing up. "I don't know m'lady" Elena said calm. "Your guard stayed in the room after I was gone, he could have give her the dagger." Barbara told Ramsay.  
"Fine, my dear sister, I will feed him to the hounds for a punishment. Ramsay smiled. Barbara kissed Ramsay.  
"He ruined my fun.." Barbara said as they were going to the torture chamber. When they entered they saw Sansa in the pool of blood. "Maybe you could go and watch as I feed my hounds" Ramsay smiled "That will make you feel better."  
"Thank you, brother" Barbara said and went to the exit with Ramsay. "Clean this up" she told to Elena.

Jon was tied in the exactly same spot as Ramsay after the battle. "What happend to Sansa?" Jon asked as Ramsay and Barbara came.  
"She killed herself" Barbara smiled. "Ah," Jon said, "so she kept her promise then. Good." "You should be concerned about your own life, bastard." Ramsay grined and whisled. The hounds came and circled around Jon. On another whistle dogs jumped and started to bite him. Soon his face couldn't be recognized anymore.  
Barbara and Ramsay were grinning.

After some days Daenerys came to the Winterfell. "Where is Jon, the king in the North?" she asked.  
Ramsay and Barbara met her in courtyard.  
"Power often shifts hands, it is easy as that. And now, now i have power, and if we forge an alliance, that power can be yours as well. You can be queen and i shall stand with you as your warden of the north."  
"But where is Jon?" Daenerys asked again.  
"He died of battle wounds" Barbara said.  
"We just returned what was ours in the first place." Ramsay continued. "We don't want any more violance. We can have peace." Ramsay was grining. Daenerys nodded. "And peace you shall have!" She shouted and everyone in the courtyard cheered.


	12. Chapter 12

One morning, Ramsay was walking down the hallway. He was going to Barbara's chambers. When he entered he saw Elena sitting by the desk and writing.  
"A wildling who can write?" Ramsay laughed.  
"What are you writing?"  
Elena tried to hide what she was writing.  
"That's none of your business m'lord!"  
"I should have flayed you when I found you" Ramsay frowned and pushed Elena away from the table. He took the paper and read. He raised his look to Elena.  
"You have something about me beating Barbara?"  
"My lord, that is not..." Ramsay looked very angry.  
"Would you like to take a beating for her?"  
Ramsay yelled. "Well, would you!?"  
He came closer and hit Elena in the stomach. He threw her on floor and started to kick her.  
Barbara came in. "What are you doing!?" Barbara asked shocked.  
"Your servant wrote a letter to someone that I'm beating you!" Ramsay was still angry.  
"It's my duty to punish her, not your." Barbara said and went to help Elena to get up.  
"Fine, but keep her in check in the future, or I'll deal with it" Ramsay said and left the room.  
"My Lady you deserve better than this! You are no doll nor a hawk trained to do his bidding! You can be so much more without him!"  
"I need no saving, Elena" Barbara made Elena sit down. "Are you ok?"  
"I will be fine, m'lady"  
"Please consider my words m'lady, he crossed the boundaries."  
Barbara ignored Elena. "I will call someone to look at your wounds."

Next day Barbara was practicing with bow. She hit straight into a target.  
"Nice shot!" a man behind her said.  
"Who are you?" Barbara turned to the man.  
"The name is Aldwin, m'lady, I'm a sellsword in you brother's army."  
"Well Aldwin, care to join me? How about we make a small competition?"  
"I can't say no to a lady!" He smiled.  
"If I win you have to clean the kennel." Barbara laughed. "And if I win I get to kiss you." Aldwin grined.  
"Deal!" Barbara said and readied an arrow. She hit the target straight in the middle. Aldwin readied his arrow and strucked Barbara's arrow in half. "I guess I won!" He smiled. He lean forward and kissed Barbara. Barbara was shocked. "You jerk, you cannot win after only one shot!"  
"Well look at it. I splintered your arrow in half. Such skill should be rewarded."  
Barbara said nothing and went back to her chambers. The whole night she thought about what happend in the courtyard.

Barbara woke up in the morning, got dresses and went outside. She was in stables by her horse when Aldwin came to her.  
"For you m'lady." he smiled. Barbara looked at his hand. He was holding a bundle of half dead herbs.  
"That's a medicinal herb not a flower." she couldn't hide the smile.  
"Well I think it's pretty" he grined and added  
"Can I ride with you m'lady?"  
Barbara hesitated. "Well alright" Barbara said and mounted the black horse. They rode the whole day and came back in the evening. Barbara realised she had fun and that she slightly likes this sellsword.

That night she was in her room polishing her dagger when the door slightly opened.  
"Ramsay, I'm not in the mood today." Barbara said without looking at the door.  
"So I guess the rumors about you are true." Aldwin laughed and closed the doors behind him. "What are you doing here!?" she was suprised to see him here. "You can get cought!" she added.  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take" he smiled and came closer to Barbara. "Nice dagger you have there."  
"And I will stick it in your belly if you don't leave!" Barbara frowned.  
"Oh will you?" he smiled and kissed Barbara.  
Barbara pushed him of. "I can't do this!"  
"Why not?" Aldwin smiled and gently grabbed her hand.  
"Because I love Ramsay." she said and freed her hand. "You must go now." Barbara pushed him from her room. "Alright, alright; I'm going!" he smiled and left the room. Barbara watched him leave as she realised they weren't alone. A guard has seen everything. He quickly ran to the Great Hall. "Oh fuck.." Barbara thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

"What should I do now?" Barbara thought to herself. She was scared. She gathered all of her strenght and went toward the Great Hall. When she got there she saw Ramsay and that guard who saw her. They were quietly talking.  
"Ah my dear sister" Ramsay turned to the guard "Leave us!" The guard quickly left the Hall. Ramsay got up and came to Barbara.  
"I should feed you to the hounds, you know that?" He frowned and yelled:"How could you cheat on me!?" His hand flew in the air and hit Barbara so hard that she fell on ground.  
"Wait Ramsay, nothing happend really!"  
"You think I believe you!?" he shouted and hit Barbara few more times. Her face was bloody. He continued to hit her.  
"You are MINE!"  
"I never cheated on you, I love you .." Barbara said quietly and spit some blood on the floor. Ramsay hit Barbara few more times in the face and then he got up. He started to kick her. Barbara's screams echoed in the Hall. The blood was everywhere. Ramsay stopped hitting her. He got on his knees and held her in his arms.  
"You know I didn't want to hurt you?" Ramsay smiled and whipped the blood of Barbara's lips. "I know.." Barbara could hardly speak.  
"I love you, Ramsay.." she spoke quietly and spit some more blood.  
"Don't you die on me Barbara!" Ramsay was struggling. "Fetch the maestar!" Ramsay shouted when he saw Elena on the door. Elena quickly ran to the maestar's chambers. Few moments later the maestar was next to Barbara. "Take her to her bed" he said and took some herbs, bandages and needles.  
"I did my best" he said after some time "but she probably won't survive the night. She has internal bleeding." Ramsay looked devastated and so did Elena. They both entered Barbara's chambers and sat by her bed.  
"I'm sorry Barbara.." Ramsay said and held her hand. Barbara said nothing. She stopped moving. "No!" Ramsay yelled. Barbara was dead.

Everyone gathered in the courtyard for the funeral. Barbara's body was burning. Ramsay was standing in front of it. The fire reflected in his blue eyes.

That a servant brought a meal to Ramsay's chambers. "He stood by the window and drank some wine.  
"What happens to me now, m'lord?"  
Elena asked from the door.  
"I don't know" Ramsay seemed like he wasn't in the mood to talk.  
"It's your fault, you killed her."  
"You wish to die too?" Ramsay frowned.  
Suddenly he started to choke. He fell on floor and tried to get some air.  
"I poisoned your wine, m'lord" Elena grined.  
"I should have done it years ago."  
Elena said and kicked Ramsay few times. Soon he stopped moving. Elena closed the door of his chambers and went to the stables. She mounted a black steed and rode into the night.

 **Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm planing on rewriting this story and I will change some things.**


End file.
